


Pet Plane

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Series: Megatron's Pet [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Choking, Gift Work, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, MegaStar - Freeform, No dark energon at least, Pet Play, Pet play kink, Starscream gets what he wants, Sticky sexual interface, Sub Starscream, This is smut with the smallest amount of plot, collar and leash, not really canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Megatron is finally back after three years and still taking his second in command for granted. Starscream just wants Megatron to frag him. Especially if he can wear his collar and leash. Megatron is happy to... punish... his seeker.Shameless smut gift fic you know what you're signing up for if you click this!





	Pet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> *flustered pterodactyl noises*
> 
> This turned out way longer than planned and I somehow(?) left it open for more content?? 
> 
> Now excuse me while I melt into a pile of embarrassed goo.

He deserved a reward. Starscream had successfully kept the Nemesis operational, fueled, and fully staffed with a small army for _three years_ without the Autobots knowing they were on Earth. He deserved a damn reward. But what he going to get one? No. Of course not. Megatron wasn’t back for a full cycle before he was complaining about Starscream’s work.

Starscream stormed into his quarters, the doors closing and locking behind him with a click. He started pacing next to his berth, heeled pedes clicking against the floor.

_Fragging bastard could have at least shown some gratitude! I even had an Autobot body present for him!_

But no, everything had fallen apart and it had, of course, been his fault. He snarled and pulled a strip of dark purple metal from his subspace, still pacing. First cycle back among his loyal troops and Megatron had already laid his servos on Starscream. Striking him. Throwing him by his wings.

Starscream reached up, locking the metal band around his throat. His snarl turned to a whine as he closed his eyes. It had been three _long_ years since he’d felt his master’s servos on him. Of course he wanted Megatron to stroke his head, his wings… but he’d take those blows if that was what his master offered him. It was probably safer that way. If Megatron knew what being near him did to Starscream…

He flopped back onto his berth, wings spread to either side of himself. Starscream offlined his optics as he remembered his master looming over him with that intense stare. With a click, his interface panel opened and cooling fans kicked on. He vented hard, covering his face with one servo while the other slid down his front. The servo stroked along his slim hips before he carefully went lower, brushing against his anterior node.

A frustrated, needy whine escaped him as his hips thrust up against the servo. Starscream sat up and shifted onto his side. The last thing he needed was some idiot acting _concerned_ if they heard him. He searched blindly with his free servo to find the largest pillow on his berth and drag it close. Starscream bit down on the material, using it to muffle a moan as he started rubbing against his anterior node again.

Starscream shuddered, legs slowly rubbing together as he moved his servo against his wet valve. Images of his master touching him, taking him, filled his processor. Those fingers would be larger than his own. He was careful of his claws as he pushed two fingers into the soaked mesh. The pillow muffled another desperate moan as he pushed those fingers in deeper, searching for that particular cluster of sensors- Starscream arched his body as he found the spot, hips rocking into the thrusts from his fingers.

He worked his fingers deeper, spreading them until a low burn built up in his valve. His cooling fans sped up, desperately trying to lower his body temperature. A third clawed digit slid into his dripping valve as Starscream squirmed. His free servo clutched at the pillow, pressing it hard against his face as he vented hard. A little more, a little more… Starscream had plenty of practice on getting to these quick and dirty overloads. He knew just how deep he could get his fingers and just where to stroke to send himself over the edge.

Wings trembling, frame shaking, Starscream shrieked into the pillow as an arc of current zapped down his spine. His hips bucked against his servo, palm rubbing against his anterior node as he rode out the overload. A hot rush of transfluid covered his fingers and servo, leaking onto the berth beneath him.

Starscream vented hard, slowly onlining his optics again. It was good, it felt good. But it wasn’t great. It wasn’t as satisfying as what he was craving. The seeker huffed out an annoyed breath as he reached up with his clean servo to tug on the purple, metal collar around his neck.

“Fragging Megatron.” He muttered. There was no way he’d be able to slip into recharge until he rid himself of this burning need. On the other servo, spending the evening coaxing himself into multiple overloads wasn’t really that much of a chore.

~

Starscream stared blankly at the monitor screen, holding a cube of energon in one servo. He wasn’t sure how much recharge he’d gotten last night, but it was certainly not enough. A quick flight around the Nemesis would have done wonders to wake him up, but Soundwave had informed him he was required to work on the bridge this morning. Starscream thought unkind thoughts about the third in command.

His head was too heavy, so Starscream rested his elbow on the edge of the monitor and set his cheek in his servo. His optics glowed a dim red as the screen blurred a bit. He just needed a second to gather his wits. Just a secon-

“STARSCREAM!”

The seeker jerked, cube clattering to the floor as he tried to stand without any idea where he was or what was going on. Starscream stumbled over his own pedes and grabbed at the monitor to try and keep his balance. That stopped being a concern when a large servo closed around the entirety of his neck and lifted him off the floor.

Starscream gave an undignified squawk and grabbed at the wrist of the mech holding him. He was slammed back against a wall, wings scraping against the metal as they were forced to the sides. His optics finally refocused on the mech holding him up by the throat. Megatron. Red optics blazing and mouth twisted into a snarl.

“M-master.” His processor was still reeling from the harsh jolt from recharge.

Megatron leaned in on his second in command, faces inches apart. “You seem determined to prove your worthlessness to me, Starscream.”

He knew this fantasy. It was one he’d indulged in often since his master left on his stupid mission. Starscream squirmed and hooked his heeled pedes around Megatron’s waist. His back arched, pressing his lower half against his master’s abdomen. A soft whine of need escaped him as he gazed into his master’s eyes-

That wasn’t the right expression. Megatron was staring at him with wide, shocked optics. His mouth hung slightly open. Starscream’s processor finally caught up with his body as reality crashed in around him. He could feel his own optics widen in horror, body tensing. This was not a wishful fantasy. Lord Megatron had returned yesterday and Starscream needed to figure out a reason for the warlord not to really kill him this time.

Before he could attempt to stutter out some kind of excuse for his behavior, Megatron let go of his throat and stepped back. Starscream yelped as he fell to the floor on his aft. He looked up in time to see Megatron’s back as the warlord quickly walked away. The bridge was silent until the doors shut behind Megatron. Then the vehicons all turned their helms to look at Starscream.

“What are you slaggards looking at?! Get back to work!” Starscream shrieked at them, feeling his face flush with energon. He quickly scrambled to his pedes, holding his wings high as he strutted to the entrance for the bridge. He kept up the facade until the doors closed behind him.

Starscream let his wings and shoulders droop, wrapping his arms around himself. Panic made his processor whirl in tighter and tighter circles. He had to think of some sort of excuse before he faced Megatron again. He needed… time. And to clear his processor. Starscream shook his helm sharply and straightened his shoulders. He walked purposefully through the halls. If he was going to be in trouble anyways he might as well add abandoning post to the list. He needed that flight.

~

Flying was a freeing experience. The wind blowing over his sleek body cleared all the doubts and worries from his processor. Just for fun, he rolled in the air as he approached the Nemesis. Still, going on a long flight when he hadn’t really refueled that morning might have been unwise. Starscream transformed and landed on his heeled pedes, skidding for a few feet.

Anxiety rolled through him again as he headed below the air deck. It wasn’t like he could fly from his problems forever. And the flight had given him a chance to work on his lie. Starscream was quite proficient at lying to Megatron.

No, no, he hadn’t been rubbing against Megatron. He’d been suffering from energon poisoning, a bad batch of high grade the night before. He’d been celebrating his master’s return. It glitched his processor. That’s why that had happened. He needed to go to the medbay, not have his wings ripped off.

Starscream came to a stop, knocked out of his thoughts when Soundwave came around the corner.

-Starscream: Had comms off.-

“Yes.” He snapped back, closing his servos into fists as he eyed the third in command. “Can’t a mech go for a fly without being pestered?!”

Soundwave’s visored face revealed nothing. -Lord Megatron: Requested Starscream’s presence.-

Starscream felt his wings flutter and then droop. “Oh. Well. I am rather behind on my very important work.” He tried to slide a step back.

Soundwave took a step forward. -Lord Megatron: Request immediate. In quarters.-

Denta gritted, Starscream raised his wings and glared at Soundwave. “Fine. I’ll go.” He turned on his heel and stormed off. The click of his heeled pedes started as a steady, fast rhythm. The closer he got to Megatron’s quarters the slower it became. Starscream found himself at the end of the hallway, staring at the door with wide optics. Technically, he could still make a run for it. Megatron would never be able to catch him, a seeker, in the air. But that path led to a life on the run, hated by everyone, and with no Megatron.

_Make your excuses, take your beating, and get out of there. No different than any other time._

Starscream strode forward and rapped a servo sharply against the metal door.

“Get in here, you fool.”

Ah, Megatron already sounded angry and annoyed. Probably because Starscream had left him waiting. No use delaying whatever came next. Starscream stepped into Megatron’s quarters, listening absently as the door hissed shut behind him. His gaze flicked around the room. Larger than his, unsurprising, but rather lacking in creature comforts. Though he would bet that door off to the side was for Megatron’s private washracks. He’d certainly never seen the warlord using the public ones on the ship before.

All in all, it left little else to keep his attention from the other occupant of the room. Megatron was seated at his desk, chair turned to face the doorway. He held a cube of energon in one servo and his red optics seemed to burn into Starscream.

Starscream bowed quickly, to break their gaze if nothing else. “Lord Megatron, please forgive my-”

“Come here.” Megatron rumbled, cutting off his second in command’s attempted apology.

The seeker straightened, trying to hold his wings tense and high, but they kept dipping down from a combination of nerves and submission. He only hesitated a moment longer before shuffling closer to Megatron, keeping his gaze down.

Megatron effectively stopped Starscream’s attempts to divert his gaze by grabbing the seeker’s chin and forcing his face up to his own. Seated, their faces were close to the same level. The warlord’s intense stare held Starscream pinned, wings fluttering slightly.

“Do you want me to frag you?”

Starscream blinked. Blinked again. He reset his audio. “What?” His voice came out as little more than a croak. Megatron could not have been that blunt.

“Do you want me to frag you?” He repeated, a smug smirk slowly crossing his face.

“Yes.” Wait, no, traitorous mouth. He had a plan, a story, a lie, an excuse! “Yes, please.” Starscream murmured breathlessly.

Megatron set the energon cube aside as his smirk widened into almost a leer. He kept ahold of Starscream’s chin with one servo and wrapped the other around the seeker’s narrow waist. A quick tug had Starscream half falling into warlord’s lap, trying to catch himself before he was straddling him.

“W-wait!” Starscream gasped out, energon flushing his face.

Megatron’s smirk faded, slipping back toward that irritated scowl. “I’m not feeling particularly patient right now, Starscream.”

“I know- Sorry- It’s just-” He squirmed a bit in place for a moment before reaching into his subspace and pulling out the strip of dark purple metal. Starscream looked to the side as he held it out toward Megatron.

Megatron took grabbed the collar in one servo, keeping his other on Starscream’s waist so he couldn’t flee. There was a long moment of silence while Megatron held the collar, reading what was inscribed on it. “Megatron’s Property.” His voice sounded tight when he read it off.

Starscream continued to refuse to look at Megatron again, optics darting from one side of the room to the other. “I want to wear it when you-. I want you to put it on me.”

“Does it come with a leash?” He sounded amused now, at least, teasing.

Starscream could feel his face growing hotter with energon. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming a little in place again.

“Give it to me. Now.” That was an order, no teasing involved. His tone had shifted into something lower, rougher.

He couldn’t have defied Megatron if he wanted to. And he really didn’t want to. Starscream mutely retrieved the leash from his subspace and held it out as well.

Megatron ran the links of the fine chain between his fingers. High grade metal despite the delicate appearance. Every other link was colored either black or a dark purple to match the collar. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the nervous seeker in his lap. “How long have you had these?”

Starscream glanced up at him and then to the side. “A while. They’re custom.” He muttered the last part under his breath. Had cost him quite a bit too.

“I don’t know if I like them.” Megatron said offhandedly.

Starscream could feel his vents stutter, spark clenching at those words. Then he felt cool metal clasping around his neck and he tensed up.

“Unless they’re on you, pet.” Megatron had leaned in, closing the last few inches to attach the collar around Starscream’s neck and purr the words into his audio.

There was nothing better Megatron could have said in that moment. Starscream shuddered and slumped as the tension drained out of his body. His cooling fans finally clicked on. His processor lingered on the sound of Megatron’s voice purring that last word. Another shiver ran through him.

Megatron slowly stroked his thumb over the seeker’s abdomen, the tip of his claw sliding under part of the plating to brush against the wires beneath. Starscream shuddered and arched his back, biting on his lip to try and muffle the pleased noises. He set his servos on the warlord’s broad chest for support.

“If you’re mine, you’ll obey me.” Megatron growled out. “Don’t hide your reactions from me. And hold still.” He used his free servo to lift the leash and attach it to the collar.

“Y-yes, master.” He could barely gasp the words out around a whimper of need. Starscream wanted to rock his hips forward, to rub himself against Megatron. Or for his hand to slip a little lower.

“There.” The warlord leaned back, looking at his trembling seeker. “Now, you abandoned your post today.” He crooned with mock gentleness.

“Yes.” Starscream answered simply. No lying, no treachery or attempts to offer excuses.

Megatron raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Very good, pet.” The word produced another shiver and Starscream’s servos tightened against Megatron’s chest. “And that does call for punishment. Down and on your knees.”

Starscream stared at him with wide optics for a moment before he slid back off Megatron’s lap. Megatron was still holding the leash attached to Starscream’s collar and only slowly let the links slide from his fingers. The seeker knelt between Megatron’s legs, arms braced on his thighs as he leaned in. He kept his gaze up on the warlord as he ran his glossa along Megatron’s interface panel.

Finally, Megatron reacted. He tilted his head back slightly with a sharp intake. It was almost as though he hadn’t thought Starscream would go through with it. His interface panel opened, spike already partially pressurized with purple biolights running down the sides. Starscream wasted no time stroking his warm glossa up the length before closing his mouth around the tip. His claws dug into Megatron’s thighs as he moaned, savoring the taste of his master.

Watching Megatron’s reaction was almost as delicious. The larger mech shuddered, hips twitching. His cooling fans finally clicked on to join Starscream’s as his body started overheating. He had a great deal of control and Starscream felt a thrill as he worked to push his master to the edge of that control.

Megatron set a servo to the back of Starscream’s head and tilted his own head forward again to stare down at him with heated optics. He was venting hard, but grinning. “Tease.” He growled, though it didn’t sound the least bit menacing.

Starscream nearly purred around the spike in his mouth, gaze soft as he shifted forward to take as much as he could. He lifted one servo from Megatron’s thigh to carefully wrap around the base of his spike. It was already more than he could comfortably handle in one mouthful. Starscream stroked his servo up as he bobbed his head down, swirling his gloss along the length of his master’s spike. He wanted to please Megatron, wanted to be the one to service his master.

Megatron suddenly pulled Starscream’s head back and off himself. The seeker whined, straining against Megatron’s grip on his head. The collar around his throat tightened as Megatron used it to force Starscream’s head back. The seeker lifted both servos to the collar as it choked him. He fell over backwards on his aft, pressure finally lessening so he could raggedly vent air.

“Did you forget that this is a punishment?” Megatron’s voice was an angry snarl, but his cooling fans sounded like they were running full force and his face was flushed with energon.

Starscream lowered his optics submissively, wings fluttering slightly before sinking down as well. “Yes master. I’m sorry.”

Megatron stood and tugged on the leash. “Come, time for the main course, pet.”

The seeker scrambled to his pedes in his eagerness, following behind his master as he walked to the berth. Megatron turned toward him and wrapped his servos around Starscream’s hips, easily lifting the smaller mech up. He set the seeker down on his back, pushing his legs open wide so he could settle between them. Megatron began running his servos up along the delicate frame beneath him. Despite his own, obviously pressing, need he took his time running fingers under plating to find the spots that would made Starscream whimper and moan.

Starscream vented hard, optics wide and fuzzy as his processor was overwhelmed with pleasure. Megatron had just finished lavishing attention along his wings. His hips rocked forward and up, the one place his master had purposefully avoided. It was torture, delicious torture, to have his frame played with like this. He wasn’t even sure when his interface panel had opened, but he knew he was dripping wet.

“Please… please master…” The words were dragged from him, coolant gathering in his optics. Terror mingled in with the pleasure, a deep fear that Megatron would leave him wanting after all this build up. He wasn’t sure how he would survive.

Megatron chuckled and bent his head. He chuckled deep in his chest and ran his glossa up along Starscream’s neck cables. “That’s it, my pet.” He rumbled and sank his denta into those exposed cables, just above the metal collar, as he suddenly slid a finger into the wet mesh of Starscream’s valve.

“M-master!” Starscream’s body arched and he clenched around the invading digit. “Yes! Yes! Yes~!” He trailed off into desperate moans, trying to rock his hips to get more of Megatron inside himself.

He wasn’t left wanting for long, Megatron added a second finger into the hot folds of Starscream’s valve. They plunged deeper into him, stroking over sensors and sending pleasure racing through the seeker’s systems. Megatron was careful to keep Starscream from reaching that desperately wanted overload. He moved his fingers carefully, slowly spreading them to prepare the smaller mech.

Starscream was quivering beneath Megatron, reduced to broken whimpers and moans. “Master, ple-please, please…Ahhh, please...”

The seeker wasn’t sure if Megatron finally took pity on him or if he was just as desperate for relief, but when he felt the tip of Megatron’s spike pressing against his valve he couldn’t stop the breathless little sob that escaped him. Megatron had one servo on Starscream’s hip, holding him in place. He lifted the other and wrapped it around Starscream’s neck, just above the purple collar bearing his name.

“Shush, pet.” Megatron crooned and bowed his helm as he eased his hips forward. His spike slid into the tight valve, stretching the smaller mech despite his attempt to prepare Starscream. He tightened his hold on Starscream’s hips, feeling the metal start to give under his servo.

Despite his desire to obey his master, Starscream couldn’t contain the shriek as he felt Megatron slowly forcing himself into his valve. Megatron squeezed his servo around Starscream’s throat, cutting off the cry. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in the seeker.

Starscream’s back arched, hips trying to buck against Megatron’s hold as he felt that spike strike against the sensors deep inside his valve. His mouth was open in what would have been a shriek worthy of his name, but he was still silenced by his master’s servo clenched around his neck. His optics struggled to focus on Megatron’s gaze, burning down at him.

“Not yet, pet. Stay with me.” Megatron’s voice sounded strained as he started working his hips in a fast rhythm. He pushed to bury himself deep into Starscream, his spike stroking against the deepest sensors over and over again. Starscream was clinging to his master, one servo on the arm choking him and the other hooked into Megatron’s chest plate. He didn’t know quite when his optics offlined. All he could feel was the charge surging through his frame, like he was going to fly apart at any moment.

Megatron’s helm dropped against the side of Starscream’s, venting hard next to his audio. Shudders ran through the larger mech’s frame. “Now, now!” He snarled the order and twisted his helm to the side, sinking his denta into the top of one of Starscream’s wings.

Starscream took no notice of the pain as Megatron bit him. He just felt the overwhelming charge coursing down his spine. His valve clenched around his master’s spike as pleasure and heat surged through his frame. Something tripped in his systems and he felt his processor crash from the sensory overload.

~

Starscream came to as his processor rebooted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a violently pleasurable overload. He knew he hadn’t been out long, Megatron’s weight was settled over him and he could feel the warm transfluid leaking out from their joined bodies. The minor pains and discomforts started registering next. His valve throbbed with a dull ache and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk straight for a while. Starscream’s hip also ached from where it was dented in. He slowly turned his helm to the side, a monumental effort, and looked at Megatron’s face. The warlord was just coming back online himself, denta still buried in Starscream’s wing. That would be fun to explain later.

Megatron blinked and slowly released his hold on Starscream’s wing, pushing himself up on his servos so all of his weight wasn’t pinning the smaller mech to the berth. He let his gaze wander possessively down the seeker’s body, noting all the dents and scratches he’d left behind. All marks that Starscream was taken. His. A low rumble escaped him as he looked back into Starscream’s optics again.

Starscream squirmed slightly under the weight of his master’s gaze, glossa flicking out against his lips for a moment. “M-master?”

He lifted a servo to lightly stroke over the bite mark into Starscream’s wing. Megatron shook his head with a smirk and sat up, grabbing Starscream’s hips and easing himself out of his seeker with a shudder. He looked down at the fluid staining their thighs and swiped a claw through part of it. His gaze went back to Starscream’s optics. “Keep the collar on.”

His seeker shuddered and slowly smiled at Megatron. “On, master?” He questioned softly, quirking one eyebrow slightly.

“Oh yes. You don’t think that is the end of your… punishment, do you?” Megatron pressed his stained claw against Starscream’s lips. His seeker was quite eager to wrap his mouth around it, licking and sucking the transfluid off. “A little refreshment and we can start round two.” Megatron purred out, spark jumping in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice. 
> 
> Comments are nicer. Please feed your authors a healthy diet of comments.


End file.
